


Rain Down

by Fr_Caitlin



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Kinda fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soft Imagine, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr_Caitlin/pseuds/Fr_Caitlin
Summary: The rain caught you and Kaz off guard, so you had to wait until it finishes.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Rain Down

The rain on the sea is a common thing, and you knew that well. Maybe you missed the notification from the intel team or maybe you were too deep inside your own thoughts, but it hit out of nowhere.

You went for a short walk and didn’t notice how you made your way a few platforms away from your living block - to the main platform. You recovered yourself when the first drops fell down on your face, making your nose tickling. Going back through a nasty weather and slippery metal bridges was not an option, so you decided to wait here.

You went up the ladder to the upper levels to find a good observing point and found a safe place behind the corner of the wall when suddenly you heard a low familiar voice.

“Y’N? I didn’t expect to find you here.”  
“Oh,” you chuckled in embarrassment, “I didn’t either. The rain caught me off guard.”  
After a short pause you added: “I thought you were supposed to be in the office now.”

Kaz leaned on the fencing, placing his crutch beside it. You could hardly distinguish the expression of his eyes under these glasses.

“Just wanted to breathe some fresh air.”

He has always been hard to read, so you decided to ask.

“You’re fine?

He half turned his head to you, “Sure. Please, don’t worry about anything.”

You didn’t know how to respond so you just nodded. Communication with Kaz could be difficult at times because of his complicated character - usually he was collected and quiet, but you knew that it never meant to be offensive.

The rain was getting heavier, the drops of water were falling down on Kaz’s glasses, running down the smooth surface, but he didn’t hurry to wipe them away. A gust of wind ruffled your hair slightly and made your bare arms goosebumps. That couldn’t hide from the man’s attention. He straightened, threw his trench coat off one shoulder, then took it off and carefully placed it on your shoulders, gently pulling you closer to him.  
Your face lightened up with a wide smile and you couldn’t help but lower your head pressing it against Kaz’s shoulder. The moment spoke for itself and no words were needed.

Although the sky was gloomy you could see pale reddish-pink light, fighting its way through clouds. The sunset was nearing and you were given an opportunity to stay here together for half an hour more, enjoying each other and the peace around.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short imagine from my Tumblr mgsheadcanons blog


End file.
